


Tricks And Treats

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean has a favourite pie. What is it?





	Tricks And Treats

_It had to be on Halloween, didn’t it._

_John had left the boys in the motel to take care of a hunt, having been searching for almost a month now._

_Sammy was fast asleep, while Dean was still up, making sure Sam would be safe._

_He hated motels, the thin walls letting every noise through._

_Every moan of a woman or the grunt of a man._

_Every hushed whisper, filled with lust or screams of passion._

_Dean hated these sounds._

_But what was worse this time, were the sounds that came from within the walls of this motel._

_The scratching._

_The heavy breathing as he sat at the table, his back leaning against the wall so he had a clear view of the door._

_He could feel some sort of heat emanating from the wall._

_Unfortunately, Dean was way too young at the time to think anything of this._

_While he had dealt with demons before, he never had to really face the psychotic humans who were just as bad, sometimes even worse than the devil’s spawn._

_That was until this night._

_As he sat there, waiting for John to come back so he could finally get some sleep, he swore he could a slight sniggering and a muffled laughter._

_A woman and a man possibly._

_Thinking the motel could be haunted, he placed a ring of salt around the bed Sam was sleeping on and around his chair, before sitting back down._

_A few minutes had passed, and once again, he could hear the sounds._

_Along with a new sound._

_A slight knocking._

_Dean was completely creeped out at this point._

_He thought about leaving the protective circle around his chair, but he thought better of it._

_At least this way, both boys would be safe and the ghosts wouldn’t be able to do much._

_Time kept passing, too slowly for Dean though, who just wanted his dad back in the room._

_Dean couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer._

_He was exhausted._

_They’d been all over town looking for a lead._

_Now, he’d been up almost all night._

_He closed his eyes, thinking he could just sleep for a few minutes and wake up._

_Unfortunately, as Dean finally got the rest he needed, the couple who owned the motel saw the young boys falling asleep through the vents._

_Climbing out of the walls, they made their way to the motel room door, before entering, a pie in the woman’s hand._

_As the pair made their way to the boys, Dean woke up._

_Seeing the woman coming towards him, he was about to scream, when she suddenly clasped a hand around his mouth and held him tight._

_She was strong, especially for a woman who looked like she was maybe 50 or 60._

_The man grabbed Sam and brought both kids to the table, setting the pie down._

_“Hello, kids. I’ve noticed you like pie. I’ve baked this one, just for you”, she said, a sadistic smile on her face._

_Handing out a fork to each boy, she stared expectantly, wanting them to eat her pie._

_Sam had tears running down his face, staring at Dean, wanting his older brother to protect him as he always did._

_**“What’s in this pie?”** the younger Winchester asked in a whisper, fear coating his words._

_“Don’t worry about that, boy. Just eat”, the man said in a gruff voice._

_The boys didn’t make a move, not sure how to deal with this._

_They’d been shown how to fight demons and vampires._

_But never had they come across sadistic humans before._

_Just as the man was about to strike Sam, taking too long to take a bite of pie, John walked in._

_The older hunter, seeing the strange people in his room, tears running down his youngest child’s face, immediately understood the situation._

_Running forward he pushed the woman right into the ground, jumping onto the man after that._

_Landing punch after punch onto the man’s face, his nose broken along with his eye socket, blood pouring out all over._

_“Leave my boys alone, you crazy sack of shit”, he growled._

_A few more punches and the man was unconscious._

_He turned to look at the woman, cowering in the corner._

_Going over to her, he pulled her up by the hair as she screamed for him to let go._

_He then threw her to the bed, pulling some of her hair out as she let out a shriek and cuffed her to the bedpost._

_Leaving them for the police to find, John took his sons away from this nightmarish hellhole._

“Wait. You’re telling me this is all real?” y/n asked, not believing something like this had happened.

“Yep. It really happened. That’s why I never have pie I guess. It just-I can never get myself to have any”, Sam replied to the curious man.

“Wait. So how come you eat pies constantly?” he asked, the green eyed hunter sat beside him in the diner, as the waitress came over with their food.

“I mean, it’s delicious. It’s the best dessert there is. Why wouldn’t I want it? No crazy ass sons of bitches are ever gonna make me hate pie. Never gonna happen”, he replied with an air of pride, as though his love for pie was something to celebrate.

Y/n shook his head at this. 

Dean loved pie way too much. 

It was weird.

“So, what’s your favourite pie then? I’ve seen you eat pecan, cherry and apple. But what’s you’re absolute complete favourite? Gun to your head, you had to choose one pie. What would it be?” he inquired, curious as to what the answer would be, even Sam wondering this.

“Honestly, you want me to be completely truthful?” he asked, a cocky grin on his face, as if he was about to say something y/n wouldn’t want to hear.

“Umm-I guess. Why are you being so weird? Just tell me your favourite type of pie”, y/n said, slightly wary as to what Dean was going to do.

“Well, Sammy” he said, aiming his answer to his younger brother, who was really wondering what Dean had up his sleeve. 

“My favourite pie is a pie you can’t get anywhere else. It can only be found in one place in the entire world and only I’m allowed to have it”, he said as y/n and Sam listened intently, wondering what the fuck he was going on about.

“My favourite pie is a cream pie. But not just any cream pie. The kind I like is the one you can only eat from y/n’s ass”, he said.

Sam retched slightly from the thought of his brother and his best friend doing this, while y/n’s entire face turned a deep shade of red, completely embarrassed at the fact that Sam now knew he got his ass eaten out after Dean filled him up.

“What the fuck, Dean! Why would you say that?” y/n hissed, angry and embarrassed, avoiding Sam’s eyes.

“I mean, it’s true. I love the taste of myself inside you”, he said smugly, knowing how he was getting to both men. 

Sam desperately tried to focus on his food, but images of Dean’s cum in y/n’s ass filled his mind, so he put his fork down.

“I’ve completely lost my appetite. Can we just go back to the bunker?” he asked, not looking at the couple.

Y/n nodded and quickly stood up as he raced out of the diner, followed by Sam.

“Wait. I haven’t finished this yet!” he shouted, the sound being muffle by the mouthful of burger. 

Leaving some money, he exited, to see y/n and Sam completely avoiding each other.

Smirking, Dean got into the impala and drove them home.

Arriving in the garage, Sam went to the library, while Dean and y/n decided to go to bed. 

As soon as they walked into the room, Dean immediately pressed y/n into the door, shutting it and kissing him hungrily. 

Y/n responded, not able to stop himself at the feeling of Dean’s perfectly rough, yet smooth lips, the scruff on his face scratching at y/n’s smooth one, the feeling being perfect.

Dean pulled back, then threw y/n onto the bed, immediately jumping on top of him, hands on either side of the man’s head, trapping him. 

“Dean, slow down”, y/n moaned as the older hunter placed kisses along his jawline, then moved down to his neck, bruising it, making sure the marks would stay for a while.

“You stopped me finishing my burger. Which means, I couldn’t have my pie. So, I’m gonna have to have my favourite pie today”, Dean said, eyes completely filled with lust, wanting to be inside his boyfriend.

Y/n didn’t respond, wanting it just as much as Dean. 

He immediately stripped himself of his clothes, as did Dean. 

Getting on his hands and knees, his ass in Dean’s face, he waited for the other hunter to open him up. 

Dean slipped two fingers into his mouth, wetting them, before thrusting them straight into y/n, who let out a yelp, expecting one, not two fingers in him.

Dean finger fucked him for a while, moans pouring out of y/n as Dean’s thick fingers brushed against his prostate every once in a while. 

Scissoring and stretching, y/n was finally opened enough. 

Flipping y/n onto his back so Dean could look at his face, he lined his big cock, flushed red and completely hard now, up with y/n’s hole.

He slid in slowly, spitting every few centimetres to lube it up. 

Finally, Dean bottomed out. 

He loved being completely encased by y/n’s hole. 

The warmth it provided. The way it took Dean perfectly. 

He slid out so his tip was barely in, before plunging back in with force, making y/n cry out in pleasure.

Dean kept thrusting powerfully, y/n holding onto his boyfriend’s thick biceps as he was rocked back and forth, feeling Dean entering and leaving over and over, his thick tip constantly pressing into his prostate, the one spot Dean would always find easily.

Y/n grabbed hold of his cock and began wanking, already feeling himself about to explode from what Dean was doing. 

A few more thrusts and y/n finally shot all his cum out, covering his chest with his white load. 

The tightening immediately pushed Dean over the edge, cumming deep and hard inside y/n, spurting his load inside the beautiful warm hole.

Dean pulled out eventually, then settled his face in front of y/n’s hole. 

Immediately, he began eating his boyfriend out. 

This is why creampie was Dean’s favourite. 

The taste of himself and y/n together. The noises that would come out of y/n as Dean ate him, his tongue pushing in, collecting his salty cum. 

Dean loved it. 

Dean loved y/n.

Once he had finished eating y/n, Dean cleaned the cum off y/n’s body and wiped him down, before throwing the towel onto the floor and climbing into bed with his true love. 


End file.
